


Glow (Ikkaku Madarame)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Ikkaku!”“Go away! I’m tryin’ to sleep here!”“Oh, come on, Ikkaku! Me and Yumi wanna show you something!” You pouted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Glow (Ikkaku Madarame)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 260 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

“Ikkaku!”

“Go away! I’m tryin’ to sleep here!”

“Oh, come on, Ikkaku! Me and Yumi wanna show you something!” You pouted.

He looked up at you, silent for a moment before sighing. “Will you leave me alone after?”

“Sure,”

“Fine.” The third seat grumbled, pushing himself out of bed and following you and Yumichika. After a few minutes passed, he started to grumble. “Are we almost there? I wanna go back to sleep, damn it!”

“Quit whining, Ikkaku, it’s so not beautiful.” Yumichika scolded, running a hand through his purple hair.

The bald man merely scoffed and looked away.

“Here we are!” Yumichika announced.

The two of you had led the bald man to the entrance of the squad eleven barracks, making the already agitated man’s eye twitch slightly. You and Yumichika exchanged evil smirks before sliding the doors apart and beckoning Ikkaku to go through.

As soon as he left said building, the sun shone brightly from the sky, landing on his bald head and lighting up the area around the three of you.

Yumichika put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter while you sniggered from beside him.

Ikkaku twitched, turning around to glare at the two before him. “What the hell is wrong with ya’ll?”

“ _You’ll never shine_!” Yumichika managed out through a fit of laughter.

“ _If you don’t glow_!” You finished the line, doubling over, clutching your stomach.

Ikkaku clenched his fists as a vein appeared on his forehead. “ **I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU**!”

And so the chase began.

* * *


End file.
